Addicted To You
by ephedrine
Summary: After Ultemecia's defeat, Seifer returns to Balamb Garden. How will the others handle the news? SquallZell ZellSeifer [4th chapter]
1. Introduction

Title : Addicted To You  
  
Author : Evanescence Maiden  
  
Game : Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Rated : PG-13 (for now, may go higher, though)  
  
Warnings : AU, Language, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Fluff, Lemon in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Final Fantasy VIII and all it's characters. Characters not seen in the game are all mine.  
  
Takes place in : Balamb Garden, post Ultemecia mission.  
  
Author Notes : This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic (whoa, tounge twister there =^_^=). If there are any spelling mistakes in names or places, please be kind enough to inform me so that I will be able to edit the spelling, thanks. If there are anything out of place, please forgive me. I try not to make careless mistakes like that.  
  
Please don't steal this fic and make it like your own, changing a few things here and there. I don't mind if you follow the plot though. ^_^  
  
I would appreciate it if you could read and review after you've finish so I can know how I'm doing. Thanks. If you want me to read and review your fic, state so in your review, kay?  
  
Anyway, let me cut the crap, let's wrap!  
  
Evanescence Maiden 


	2. Return

**Author Notes: **Well, this is my first chapter in Addicted to You. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, standard warnings and disclaimers apply. Okay, let's just say that SeeDs still have to attend classes and stuff okay? Makes it easier for me to write. ^_^ I'm lazy, aren't I?

************************************************************************************

-Squall's POV-

I sat down at our usual table in the cafeteria and looked up. Directly across me was Zell Dincht. Our favorite martial artist. Or maybe more like MY favorite martial artist. He was eating a hot dog while trying to do his homework at the same time. I've been attracted to him since the beginning of the year; right after Rinoa broke up with me for Nida. Strangely enough, I couldn't give a flying fuck about Rinoa and Nida together. Shit happens.

I could still remember Zell comforting me. He had given me a friendly hug. That's right about when my hormones went into overdrive. His face had only been inches away from mine and I could even feel his breath on my cheek. I had brought my lips to his in a kiss. It was perfect. Or it would have been if he hadn't pulled away from me and rushed out of my dorm.

_BLAM!!!_ (What the hell?)

I broke my gaze from Zell. Selphie Tilmitt, our forever happy-go-lucky, hyperactive kitten had slammed both her hands, palms down right in front of me. She waved her hand in both of our faces.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Squall! Head master Cid wants to see you; says it's important. You too, Zell,"

"Can't it wait? Instructor Ravelle will KILL me if I don't hand in my GF essay by next period,"

"Well, nuh uh. Too bad," said Selphie, while shaking her head, "He said NOW!"

"Aww, man!"

Zell and I both got up from our seats rather reluctantly. We walked out of the cafeteria and entered the lift. I pressed the number 3.

"Sooo… what do you think the Head wants?" asked Zell, breaking the silence.

_Sure Zell. Act like the kiss never happened._

He had been like this the whole time after. We were always in awkward silences since then. It annoyed me to no end.

"I dunno,"

"I hope it's not another mission. I mean, it's nice and all, but –"

"You just want some relaxing after the whole Ultemecia mission. I feel the same way, I guess."

_Ding!_

"Cool. I was covered in bruises and cuts after the battle," Zell said, grinning.

The doors of the lift opened and we strolled out. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and just suddenly stood there, feet rooted to the ground beneath me. I glanced over at Zell, to see if he knew anything about this. By the looks of it, I wasn't the only one confused.

"So, how's it going Chicken Wuss? And Squall, I see you've grown a few inches taller. Not Puberty Boy anymore, are you?"

Seifer Almasy. My rival. Our enemy. Balamb Garden's traitor. The one and only who gave me the fucking scar on my forehead with his gunblade. Ever since that incident, I felt nothing but hate towards him. He could go and screw a Wyerd for all I care. He had killed so many innocent people just to get his way. But at the end of it all, he claimed that he was possessed by Ultemecia. Coward.

************************************************************************************

-Seifer's POV-

I've been waiting for this moment for a damn long time. The faces of shock on both Chicken Wuss's and Puberty Boy's faces were priceless. To be honest, I couldn't really believe it either. Cid had invited me back right after Ultemecia's defeat but I hadn't actually considered returning to Garden, much less to Balamb. Well, that was until I was labeled 'Evil Sorceress Knight' and all that shit everywhere except at FH, but I really didn't want to spend the rest of my life as a fisherman.

"Hyne…" muttered Chicken Wuss. I smirked even bigger.

"What was that Zell?" asked Cid, pretending not to hear, "Mr. Almasy here has officially returned to Balamb Garden. I trust that you both, as Commander and one of Balamb's Honorary SeeD, will show Mr. Almasy around and BE NICE to him."

What the hell? Cid was treating me like some kid. I didn't need to be 'shown around' and I obviously didn't want them to 'be nice' to me. I scowled. 

"Sir! He is the Sorceress Knight! He betrayed Garden and was lapdog to some hysterical woman who tried mess up everything with Time Compression!" exclaimed Dincht, fury evident on his face.

"Correction, Mr. Dincht, he WAS the Sorceress Knight. And I believe that everyone should have a second chance, don't you?" smiled Cid, ignoring the rising tension between us three.

By the looks on their faces, they certainly didn't. Zell was starting to clench his fists.

"Well, then. It's settled. Mr. Almasy, you're going back to your own dorm before you left. You will continue your studies with your previous instructors like before. You may consult Instructor Trepe if you have inquiries on your classes. The SeeD exam, both practical and theory are just around the corner. I trust you will study hard to pass for once?" asked Cid, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, sir," I replied. Our darling headmaster was wrong. I always pass my theory, but it's always the practical exam that pulls me down. I'm always 'not following important orders', as Chicken Wuss had once put it last year. Then, I couldn't really have given a damn, but now, I was determined to become a SeeD, to prove to everyone that I was as good as Squall. If not, even better.

"That will be all. Here's your pass to your dorm, Seifer," said the headmaster.

I nodded mutely and pocketed the card key that Cid had given me. I got up from my seat and strolled out of the office. Right after I closed the door, Dincht exploded.

"Sir!!!! You've GOT to be kidding! Why'd you let him come back? He deserved to die a—" 

I quickly walked into the elevator and punched the G button. I prayed that the door would hurry up and close before I did something I would later on regret, like sheathing Hyperion and beheading Zell.

Remind me why I had to come back to Garden again?


	3. Preparations

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for reviewing this fic! I truly appreciated it. Even 'I'm feeling weird today…very weird', thank you for your comments. I understand how you feel but I don't think I will be changing the story in any way. You will find my reply to your review in the review section. It should be the review just above yours. 

For everybody else though, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. =^_^= Please review after reading okay? Anyway, I'd be more than happy to read and review your fics if you want me too. =^_^=

This chapter is dedicated to:

Elvoret_Fujin

Thanks for being my faithful friend and reviewer offline and online. ^_^

-Zell's POV-

No way. No frickin way.

I walked out of the Head's office sorta numb. Squall was still talking to Headmaster Cid about something or other. 

When I saw Seifer back there, anger flared in me. I didn't think he had the guts to come back. Fujin and Raijin returned to Garden a while ago and I knew that they didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Who could blame them? After all, Seifer HAD been kinda psycho. It's hard enough having to worry about Squall and everything, but I had to deal with this too?

Thinking about Squall made me groan loudly. I ran my hand through my blond hair. The kiss had been… everything I had ever looked for in a kiss. It was sensual, loving, and so much more. The very thought of it sent fire through my veins. I remembered everything. The way he ran his thumb over my tattoo, the way he slowly parted his lips… Like I said, everything.

Most people would think I'm crazy. I mean, rejecting Squall? The strong, silent, handsome, sexy –okay, STOP IT- Commander? They think it's relatively impossible. But I did it. I didn't do it because I was shocked that I was gay or anything, but for the fact that he had just broke up with Rinoa. He couldn't possibly be over her so fast. She WAS the one who made him open up after all. 

My heart fell at the thought. I had been crushing on Squall ever since we went on our first real mission to Timber. I remember feeling insanely jealous after Rinoa came. Not to mention Quistis, which complicated matters for a bit. The idea that Squall had used me after his relationship with Rinoa was crazy. But I couldn't help think that it was damn unfair that he had me to turn to while I had to wait almost a lifetime for someone to comfort me when I was hurting about Squall.

Right, back to Seifer. I absent-mindedly wandered on the first floor where the classes were. I knew that there was one person who I can talk to about this. Quistis Trepe. No, make it Instructor Trepe; Headmaster Cid had let her regain her Instructor status after our mission. He had said something about her having shown her abilities well again but Selphie and I think that it was because of the Trepies pounding on his door every night demanding that Quistis came back.

Anyway, Quistis had always been the level-headed one out of all of us. I wondered if she knew about Seifer's return. I knocked on her door and walked in without waiting for an answer.

Now I am often one to act impudently. I'm prone to doing stuff without thinking. There are times where I instantly regret things that I do. This… unfortunately, was one of those times.

Quistis and some other guy that I've never seen before in my life were on top of her desk, snogging passionately. Papers and stationary were scattered around the floor. I felt a hot flush spread on my cheek as I quickly close the door again.

Aah… scratch that idea.

Okkkkaaay, second resort. Selphie Tillmitt. The rainbow after every thunderstorm caused by Quezelcotl, she could probably relate. After all, her school had been blown up by Galbadia's troops, right? I headed straight for the Quad. It wasn't long before Selphie's high-pitched voice reached my ears.

"No!!! Not there! Put it over there! I SAID NO!!!! PUT IT OVER TTTTTHHHHHEEEERRREEEEEE!!!" 

Whoa. I wondered who managed to piss off the great, ever-hyper shortie this time. Selphie always gets into a hissy fit when they had to do last minute preparations for the Garden Festival. Which, I might add, is only a week away.

"Yo, Selphie. What's up?"

"The banner is. Well, it WAS supposed to be," said Selphie, glaring at one guy, Reuben, I think his name was, who had the decency to grin sheepishly, "before SOMEONE and his FRIEND decided to have a little game of tag and ran RIGHT into the banner,"

"Oh, come on, Selphie. I said I was sorry for about like a million times!"

"Well, you can say it again," 

I couldn't help snickering. It was surprising how Little Sefie had Reuben right under her thumb. Reuben sighed exasperatedly before opening his mouth.

"I, Reuben Moralez, apologizes to the one and only Selphie Tillmitt for ruining her perfect, oh-so-wonderful banner that she made by herself just last night,"

Selphie looked thoughtful, obviously wondering if she should make poor Reuben say it another time. Before her verdict, though, I cut in.

"Uh, Selph? Can we talk?"

Selphie gave Reuben another glare before looking at me. "Uh-huh. Sure!" said Selphie, bounding towards me, all anger forgotten… or at least, saved for another day, "Let me guess, it's about Seifer."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 

Behind Selphie, I saw Reuben giving me an 'I O U' sign, clearly thankful to Hyne that he didn't have to say that crazy apology all over again before rushing off to the other end.

"Oh. Head Cid told me about it earlier. Why'd you think, though, he came back? That's the thing that I'm really confused about. Was it because he had nowhere else to go or because he really wants to make up for all he's done?"

"That's easy. Probably the former. I mean, did you even SEE the posters all around Timber? The one about Seifer deserving to be beheaded was a liiiiittlle over the top,"

"No doubt that you think it's appropriate," said Selphie, shrewdly.

"Well, em, hmmm,"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you're back to 'child grudge' mode?"

"NO! Well… not exactly, anyway,"

"He's lonely, you know…" she said, concern evident in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, a bit lost. Hey, just because I'm a bit slow doesn't mean I'm stupid!

"I said, he's lonely. He probably feels really detached from everyone right now. I think we should all go and cheer him up!!"

"You go then, if it matters so much…"

"Zell! Don't be a meanie!"

"Pfft, look who's talking…"

"And what was THAT supposed to mean? No, wait. I don't want to hear it. Anyway, how about we go somewhere tonight and take him with us?" Well, this was Selphie all right. A natural 'doer'. Quick and ready to do stuff. So unlike me…

"Errr, I just remembered, I had to go back to Balamb to… to… ah, yes, to visit Ma. She's been complaining that I never spend time with her lately," I said, stating the first excuse that came into my mind.

"Oh… oh well…"

Yes! Score one for Zell!

"Hey, maybe we could take Seifer to Balamb. I'm sure he'd like it!!!"

Damn. Should have known that she'd find a way to get around this.

"But I—"

"Now, Zell. You wouldn't want to worry your poor mother now, would'ja??"

"Well…"

"Pleeeeaaaaassseeee, Zell… For… for meee???" 

Oh great, she's putting on the puppy dog look. This is unfair! She knows that I can't resist the puppy dog look! Okay, just say no, just say NO, just say…

"Oh, fine. Sure. But I'm leaving if he gets all rude and all,"

"Oh, thaaaannkkkkssss, Zell! You're the best!" she jumped up and hugged me tightly.

Well, so much for self-control.

*******************************************************************************************************************

-Selphie's POV-

Hee! It's gonna be so much fun! Yaaaaayyy! Finally, something to keep my mind off the annual Garden Festival.

I couldn't wait for this evening to come. I looked back at Zell's retreating figure. 

Hmmpph, I'm going to make it soooo fun that even Zell can't complain! Should we go to Zell's house first? Or we could just walk around and stuff. Or maybe we should just visit Zell's mom and hop on the tra—"

"Hey, chief. Where do these go?" asked Mabel, one of my more hardworking helpers, while pointing over to some balloons.

"Put them above the refreshments table. Not directly above the punch bowl though,"

"Sure thing!"

I rushed over near the door, watching Reuben hang up the stupid banner again.

"Are you sure you're doing alright?" I asked.

"Of course!" he yelled. I smirked. Guys and their egos. From where I stood, I could see that the banner was already upside down.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Now, I hope that you liked this chapter. I did it when I was on holiday with my family. Please review… =^_^= Thanks.

Rei

Evanescence Maiden


	4. Worries

Author's Notes: Finally, I had the time to upload a new chapter. There will be a slight delay in the next chapter coming on cause of my exams that are beginning next week. Wish good luck, eh? =^_^=  
  
-Squall's POV-  
  
After discussing about this year's SeeD practical exam with Headmaster Cid, I immediately had the urge to look for Zell. However, Rinoa Heartilly was ranting about the whole matter with Seifer in my ear outside the training center.  
  
"There's no way that they can do this right? After all that he's done."  
  
"It IS Headmaster's Cid's choice after all,"  
  
"Well, as Commander, you should do something about it!" she demanded.  
  
I knew it. She came to talk to me only to make me kick Seifer out of Garden again with my Commander status.  
  
"You know that I can't do anything about it," I said, wearily.  
  
"Well, I think you should," she said, not giving up. Behind her, I spotted my lifesaver walking towards us.  
  
"Howdy, Squall, Rinoa," said our resident cowboy, "Are you two back together again?" he continued with a leery grin.  
  
Pfft, shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.  
  
"Nope, I'm just telling Squall that Seifer shouldn't be admitted back here,"  
  
"Why shouldn't he? After all, no one else would allow him in their city anyway," said Irvine, thoughtfully.  
  
I blocked out the meaningless conversation that was going on. Rinoa should be studying GFs and weapons now for her SeeD test. Cid had let her be in Balamb Garden and she should be trying out for SeeD this year with Seifer. I wondered how she would react when she finds out that she's in the same group as him for the practical test.  
  
"Well, yeah.but. Oh, fine. You're right. I guess everyone should get a second chance. Anyway, I'll try to make him feel welcome, but I'm not too sure about everybody else in BG. Not everyone else is so forgiving, though," said Rinoa, ready to go.  
  
"I guess. Thanks," I said. Oh great. Now I'm left with Irvine. We walked over to the. to. the.  
  
"Irvine. Where the hell are we going?" I asked.  
  
"To the quad, of course. I need to talk to Sefie," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Ahh. BG's latest couple. Selphie Tillmitt and Irvine Kinneas. It was more of a love hate relationship that they have. He lavishes her with praises and presents, she gets all happy, he gets caught eyeing other girls, she gets mad and scolds him in front of everyone in Garden, he gets all sad and goes out of his way to apologize to her, she ignores him, he pesters her even more and finally, she forgives him. Then the whole damn cycle starts all over again.  
  
Right about when we entered the quad, we could see an upside down banner hanging above our heads. Selphie was hovering over near the stage, flipping through a long list.  
  
Walking over to her, Irvine said, "Hey, baby. What're you doin'?"  
  
"I'm checking through a list of bands for the big night," grumbled Selphie.  
  
"At this time? Shouldn't you have booked a band last week?" I wondered, a bit apprehensive.  
  
Groaning, Selphie said, "That's what everybody said! But I just didn't have the time! Now our Festival is all RUIIINNNNEEEDDD!!!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Come on, Sefie. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise. Anyway, everything gets done in the last minute anyway," consoled Irvine.  
  
"I really don't have any timmmeee! I have a humungous essay on GF's and their abilities, the annual SeeD exam is coming up.which we all know that the Instructors pile on even MORE work than usual, and what with the whole thing with Seifer tonight and all." wailed Selphie, her head in her hands.  
  
No wonder she's so stressed out. Wait, WHAT with Seifer tonight?  
  
"What do you mean by 'what with the whole thing with Seifer tonight and all'?" I asked, a bit suspiciously.  
  
Looking up, Selphie spoke, "Oh, me and Zell are gonna go over to Balamb tonight. We're taking Seifer along as well and we're gonna have sooo much fun!"  
  
What? Zell was going to Balamb? With SEIFER?! Okay, so was Selphie, but that like HELL wasn't the point.  
  
"So, Seifer said yes?" asked Irvine, an eyebrow raised, "Didn't think that he'd want to go."  
  
Jumping up, Selphie yelped, "ACK! I knew I'd forgotten something. Oh maaannnn. Squall! Go tell Zell to ask Seifer if it's okay with him. Irvine, tell Reuben to put the banner the RIGHT way up for once,"  
  
I walked out of the quad, hoping to meet Zell as soon as possible. Luckily for me, he was just outside the infirmary.  
  
"Zell. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Freda came across one too many Grats in the training center," replied Zell.  
  
"Acting the big brother again."  
  
"Hey, it's cool to be one when you're an only child, you know. Kids look up to you and stuff. It rocks,"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Selphie told me that you're to ask Seifer if he could go to Balamb tonight,"  
  
Shocked, Zell exclaimed, "There is no way I'm going to ask Seifer. It was all Selphie's idea in the first place. I didn't want to go anyway,"  
  
"Then why are you?" I tried not to be too obvious that I was interested.  
  
"Well, I have no idea exactly. See, it all started out with a little white lie, no, make it an excuse to get away from the whole expedition, but then she had to put on her patented pu-"  
  
"Zell. Calm down. You're yammering like a girl,"  
  
"Look, I'm just a bit jumpy. You know how I always lose it in front of him,"  
  
LOSE IT in front of him? Okay, Squall. now, is that normal to you?  
  
"And Selphie will KILL me if Seifer says no. She'll turn it around to make it my fault. MY FAULT. But I still think that-"  
  
"Zell,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Calm down,"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll go with you if you want," I suggested. Well, I guess I surprised him for a moment cause he just stared at me with his mouth a bit open.  
  
"Watch out for flies," I commented.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I guess. Why not?"  
  
"I dunno. Just didn't think it was like you to go out on your way to help people," he grinned.  
  
It's you, Zell. It's just you.  
  
By then, we had already reached Seifer's dorm. Zell was hopping on one foot to another like he always does when he's nervous. I looked at him.  
  
"So, aren't you going to knock?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right," he said, reaching over to rap on his door.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
I heard a growl and half a second later, the door swung open.  
  
"Well, what are you two doing here?" demanded Seifer, his trench coat nearly caught in the door.  
  
"Uhh, Seifer. Selphie and I were wondering. if you wanted to go to Balamb, you know? Like about 5 today? That is, if you wanted to, you know."  
  
There was a pregnant pause before a reply came. "Stop it,"  
  
Well, that was a bit surprising. "Stop.what?" asked Zell.  
  
"Sounding like Raijin," he said. I could almost hear Zell sigh in relief.  
  
"Oh, sure. So, how about it?"  
  
Seifer looked over at me and nodded, "Is he coming?"  
  
"Nope, it's just me and Selphie. You know how she is."  
  
Seifer seemed to stare at Zell for almost an age before he spoke. "Yeah, okay. Come find me here," he said, reluctantly before slamming the doors in our faces.  
  
"Well, that was fun," muttered Zell, kicking an imaginary pebble.  
  
I, however, wasn't listening. I was too intent on how intense Seifer's stare was on Zell.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Yay! Another chappie done. Please review, ya? =^_^=  
  
Rei Evanescence Maiden 


	5. Accidents

Ooh, I changed my name again. Kawaii Kinomoto!!! Cute, ne? Now I know that I've been watching too much Card Captor Sakura. =^_^=

-Seifer's POV-

I flung myself on my bed and just lied there, thinking. Didn't think that it'd be so lonely around here.

Usually, Fujin and Raijin would be hanging out with me here. In my room. Fujin always bagged the bed first, forcing us guys to sit on the uncomfortable study chairs. Then there was always the floor. Funny, then we were so bored we tried to do something, ANYTHING [stupid or not] just for the heck of it. Now, that we had done something that practically almost destroyed all our lives, it didn't seem so fun after all.

_I'm so screwed up..._

My mind floated back to when I was one of the Discipline Committee. Kids were wary of me. They knew not to mess with me. I _was_ one of the two gunblade specialists here last time. But now, everyone I've met in the hallway on the way back here. Now _that_ was different. Fear mixed with a strong hatred. Some of them have lost the person they'd cared for in the war. All because of me. 

Not one of them shouted bloody murder, though. They were too devoted to their Headmaster to do that. 

My stomach grumbled loudly as I plopped down on my bed. I wondered what Fujin and Raijin were doing. Were they at the Training Center? Maybe at Weapons classes? Or maybe they were spreading rumours about me?

I ignored my growling stomach and sat down heavily next to my laptop. I logged on as my usual screen name, Hyperion_Seif. I clicked on the link 'Message Boards' and smirked. There were like about a thousand boards all about me. I didn't know I was _this_ popular. I clicked on a board called "OMMMMGGGGG!!!! SEIFER ALMASY CAME BACK!!!!" by CardZ_Queen. I didn't understand why she had to drag out her 'OMG'… Does that make this 'Oh my my my my God God God---'. *ahem* Sorry, got carried away. 

**Oh MY GOD!!! Seifer returned!!! How could Squall doooo that??? Sure, he's cute and all, but that is so not a reason to let him come back 2 BG. Gosh, do u think that he'd cause n e trouble here? I hear he's an excellent fighter though, even w/o Ultimecia's powers. What if he murders all of us during the night??? Maybe he came back to have revenge on Squall for stealing Rinoa away! But Rin's already with Nida… So I guess that doesn't really ---**

_What the hell?_

_Rinoa was with Nida? The pilot fly guy? Is somebody getting a little too desperate over here?_

Hmmm, I wonder who broke up with who first… Could've been Squall. Nobody can take that perky cheerleader for _that long a time. Or maybe it was Rin. Sure, she's nice and loyal and stuff but she tends to complain if you didn't pay attention to her. _

Make that, complain… _a lot_.

I clicked out and skimmed a whole bunch of 'Seifer Almasy' topics and finally settled for "Do you think Zell and Selphie are going out?". Oh my dear God. 

**Hey! Do you guys think that Selphie Tillmitt and Zell Dincht are going out? They HAVE been seen together lotsa times! They look so cute together!!! ****Irvine**** doesn't deserve Selphie. Stupid playboy. _Got that right._****Well, wish us good luck! In setting up the Garden Festival in time, I mean!**

SELPHIE???? With ZELL???? That's…impossible…right? They don't have a lot in common except for being short and over-energetic. But then again…opposites attract. But I still think that I'm a better match for Zell.

Whoops. That didn't come out, right? It didn't? It didn't? IT DID!?

Breathe, Seifer, breathe.

Okay, remember the time Zell and Squall came over and Zell asked me out? What…? Can't a man dream in peace? Okay fine, remember the time Zell and Squall came over and Zell asked me to go on a little _outing_ with him and Selphie?Anyway, he looked a lot better than he used to. He wasn't puny, teeny weeny Chicken Wuss anymore... but a grown man who's (heheh) _matured_ in more ways I would have thought possible. His face was handsome yet beautiful at the same time and he had The Stance. You know, how everybody just takes one look at you and almost instantly know that that you're not one to be messed with. A LOT different from the garden rat from the orphanage. 

Yeah, I remember the orphanage. I used to like to pick on Zell then too. I even tried bullying Squall, too but there's no fun in that. He'd just ignore you until you got bored and left in a huff. 

**********************************************************************

-Selphie's POV-

ACK! It's already 4.30!!! I can't believe this. I haven't even got a band yet! After what seemed like about a million calls, not ONE was available to play next next Saturday. What is this? Some kind of Out to Get Selphie Day? Even one of my favourite groups, Nittle Grasper[1] can't make it!

Panting, I rushed back into my dorm, flew towards the closet and quickly tried to find out what to wear instead of my normal yellow dress. I simply settled for a new white jumper I just bought at the Esthar Shopping Center with navy jeans. 

I ran to the bathroom. However, I wasn't aware of the lone towel lying on the floor. I slipped and came crashing to the ground.

"OWWWW!!!!!!!"

My elbow hurt like hell. I looked up from my _comfortable_ position and saw the sink bearing down on me.

_Whew… just missed it!_

I picked myself up again and remembered just in time that there was something hard above my head. I then practically threw myself in the shower. After my 5 minute shower (HEY! I'm clean!) I put on my clothing and tried to pull up my jeans while grabbing my bag.

DING!!!

No, that's NOT the microwave. Stupid doorbell! Can't even let me dress in peace. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Irvine. He always seems to come visit me whenever I'm doing something important.

I cry out in truimph over my stubborn jeans after putting them on and ran for the doorbell. 

"Hey, Zell!!"

Yeap, Zell Dincht. All dressed up like he was going to Broadway.

"Zell, why are you wearing a SeeD uniform? We're just going to take the train to Deling. Oh, oh, that's riiigggghhttt. You want to visit your mother don't you?" Pfftt… Zell doesn't know it but he can't lie for nuts.

"You said to look nice!"

I walked back to my dressing mirror and watched Zell close the door and sit on my bed uncomfortably.

"Zell, I said look nice not DRESS UP. Look at me, I'm not dressed up," I said while applying some makeup.

"Then why are you putting on that…that thing? What is it, masdala?"

Honestly, Zell can be so dumb sometimes.

"It's _mascara," _

"Yeah, why are you putting it on?" he asked, jerking his head up.

"Because I'm a girl. And girls have to dress up to look nice!"

"AHAH!!! You just said 'Oh, look at me, I'm not dressed up!' and then later said 'Girls have to DRESS UP'"

"I said, 'Girls have to dress up to LOOK NICE'"

"Nuh uh, you didn't. You said—"

"ZELL!!!!"

**********************************************************************

Comments

[1] – Guess where I got this from! Another one of my favourite Anime!

**********************************************************************

So? How was that? I admit that it was a bit crappy. I think I have THE DREADED WRITER'S BLOCK. But then again, like my Literature teacher always say…

"People have Writer's Block because of no inspiration. Don't blame your writing on Writer's Block. Just go out there and GET INSPIRATION!!!"

As corny as it may sound, he's kinda right… Please review and then I'll die happy. =^_^=

Rae

Kawaii Kinomoto


End file.
